Heart of Sicily
by ViridianLight
Summary: When Romano and Veneziano's childhood friend, Sicily, suddenly appears in their lives again, a battle for her starts between the two brothers. But when she sides with Romano, Veneziano will do anything to get her on his side. Slight M later/ Probably discontinued forever/If you would like to adopt this story contact me
1. World W Academy: Slackers and Arrivals

World W Academy. A place where the countries' personifications could gather peacefully and learn what a human their "age" should learn. The school was protected with the highest level of security possible and only accessible by high-tech "portals" in each country's home. The academy offered grades sixth through college and graduate school. The campus also served as a miniature city with garages, dorms, restaurants, and more. Security is the most important aspect at the school. Even the teachers are oblivious to their students' true identity and know them as merely, "gifted children." Even at such a prestigious school, there are slackers, as in every other place.

France, also known as Francis Bonnefoy, is one of those slackers. He was a good student, but his interest lay more with sex and wine, rather than academics. France lay on one of the elaborately carved, stone benches. Even on stone, it was comfortable to lay in the sunlight, ignoring the outside world for a while.

"U-Um, excuse me?"

France groaned and turned sideways. He must have fallen asleep. He looked up to see a teenage girl that had long brown hair with a strand wrapped in white ribbon, wearing a green, lacy dress.

"_Bonjour _beautiful," France never missed a pass at a pretty girl. "How are you doing?"

The girl flushed. "O-oh. C-Could you tell me what class Romano is in?"

"Romano? You mean South Italy?"

"Yes! What room is he in?" Her face lit up.

"I think he's in room A4, in the Europe high school wing, but-"

"Oh thank you!" the girl beamed and ran off, her Mary Janes clicking on the pathway.

France stared after her, bewildered and very interested.

Ω

Romano was bored.

Then again, this wasn't anything new. School was so boring and he didn't understand how humans endured this five days a week! He could barely take even one day a week, but it was his boss's orders.

"So, can anyone tell me what the rhyme scheme is for this poem?" the old lady droned on and on.

Suddenly, the wooden door swung open and everyone's but Romano's head turned.

A girl stood in the doorway with her hand clutched to her chest.

"R-Romano?" she stammered.

Romano turned his head so fast towards the door that his neck cracked. He knew that voice.

"Sicily?"


	2. AN and Priority List: Please Read!

Dear readers, I know this isn't a chapter but please read it.

One thing I hate is a story that is never finished with no news or updates from the author. As a writer, I have sudden ideas, write them down, but have no clue how to finish it and wrap it up. That is why I have so many stories and almost none complete OTL. So, I wrote this up just to let everyone know, I'm not dead and deported off to Antarctica or something and just to give you a general idea of what I am working on and my order of priority.

* * *

><p>Order of Priority:<p>

1. The Way I Loved You (nearly finished)

2. The Lives I Ruin (completely planned)

3. The Things I Do for You (completely planned)

4. The Hero I Need (somewhat planned; no definite ending yet)

5. This Torn Heart I Have (somewhat planned; no definite ending yet [sorry for the fans of this story, but I might not be working on this for a while])

6. Between Us (updated at my leisure)

7. Heart of Sicily (ON INDEFINITE HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH ALL **WWH AU** STORIES)

8. Into the Darkness (PoT fanfic) ( ON INDEFINITE HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH ALL **WWH AU** STORIES FOR **HETALIA**)

* * *

><p>Anyway, thank you everyone for sticking with me although I am very inconsistent and not the greatest writer OTL. To keep up with more frequent updates, check out the<strong> WWH AU website<strong> and under _"student blogs"_ on _"girl's page"_ is my update blog-ish thing.

And some more shameless self-promoting! On the WWH AU website survey page is a survey for the WWH city name! When I get a decent amount of replies, I will choose my favorites and have a vote. If you do reply (thank you!) please make the name somehow relate to Hetalia (like how the school is a former WW2 place).


End file.
